


comfort

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Kimi needed a place to hide, and there was only one obvious place.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For sloangreytrash for the prompt: 'simi and a kiss of comfort'. Enjoy!

Kimi knew he was hiding, but he didn’t particularly care at the minute. He just didn’t want to go back out there, where everyone and their mother was trying to find him, trying to get a photo or an interview with him. It was only a number, so he’d done 300 races. So what? He didn’t need a cake, he just wanted to get on with the weekend, like he was paid to do. 

The door opened, and when Kimi looked, Seb was just standing there, looking amused. “They’re looking for you.”

“Okay.” He shrugged, looking unconcerned. “Will they find me?”

“Not here.” Seb said, rolling his eyes as he shut the door. “Unless someone else saw you come in.”

“They didn’t.”

“You sure?” Seb sounded sceptical, throwing himself down on the opposite sofa. “It’s a busy place, you know that.”

Kimi pointed above him, smirking. “I came in through the window.”

Seb gaped, speechless. Kimi chuckled, lying down again and putting his sunglasses on. Finally, some peace and quiet. It wouldn’t last for long, Seb’s brain usually restarted pretty quickly.

“You came in  _ through the window?” _ Seb asked. Only about fifteen seconds this time, he was getting quicker. Kimi yawned, nodding.

“How else was I going to get in here?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You could just ask sometimes.” Seb muttered, still looking shocked. “The  _ window.” _

Kimi snickered, looking over. “Next time I want to hide, I’ll ask.”

“Good.” Seb crossed his arms, looking put out. “It’s almost like you want to do stupid things.”

“Of course.” Kimi rolled his eyes. “I do this for fun.”

“So what did they want to do this time?” Seb asked. “Cake? Photo shoot? Quiz?”

Kimi shrugged. “Don’t know. Didn’t stay long enough to find out.” He said. “They knew I didn’t want to do anything.”

“You can’t hide out here forever.” Seb said gently. “You can stay as long as you want, that’s fine. But you do need to go back.”

Kimi didn’t answer, it was easiest when he knew Seb was right. They weren’t doing it to be personally cruel, there were certain expectations that were had of them, such as the expectations that were had of him. And using Seb as a place to hide away was shitty of him too, he deserved more.

“Sorry.” Kimi muttered. “I’ll go back soon, just ten minutes?”

“Sure.” Seb smiled. “Are you going to spend those ten minutes over there, or do you want a hug?”

“Can you come here?” Kimi asked cheekily. Seb rolled his eyes again, but was smiling, and came and lay down on top of him, being careful not to elbow him. “Better.”

“This was a bad idea, I’m going to fall asleep.” Seb muttered, contentedly. Kimi hummed, stroking Seb’s hair. “You don’t need a reason to come in here, you can just come here.”

“I know.” Kimi said, and he did. Neither of them were particularly demonstrative as a rule, but Seb was his safe place. Seb raised his head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, smiling. 

“I’m glad that you came here. And if a few minutes of comfort is all you want, then I’ll happily help.”

“And if it’s more?” Kimi smirked. Seb’s smile turned mischievous.

“I’m sure I could help with that too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc) and prompts are always welcome! ❤️


End file.
